La Mancha
by TheDC1809
Summary: One-Shoot: Edward, universitario soltero que está a punto de pasar su primer año nuevo lejos de casa. Todo está planeado, pero no sabría que su nueva vecina cometería el peor error: manchar su camisa. ¿Podrá borrarse la mancha y permanecer el amor?


**LA MANCHA**

¿Huelen eso? ¡Sí! Son las vísperas de año nuevo. Una de las fechas más esperadas por las personas después de la cena de navidad. ¿Qué haré yo? Supongo que vestirme con mi mejor atuendo, comprarme un pequeño pollo, pues el pavo sería demasiado grande para un soltero universitario que vive en una residencia, y sentarme en el pequeño balcón a mirar los fuegos artificiales que le dan la bienvenida al año nuevo en la ciudad de Seattle.

¿Y qué carajos hago hablando sólo? ¡Ah, claro! Soy un idiota patético. Siempre lo hago, pues tengo pocos amigos y mi familia vive lejos. En Forks no había muchas oportunidades de salir adelante y ser reconocido. Es una ciudad pequeña, donde no se ofrecía un buen programa para música. Por eso, decidí mudarme ya hace más de 8 meses, a la monstruosidad de la selva de cemento de Seattle, e inscribirme a la Universidad de Washington.

Desde niño siempre me había gustado tocar el piano. Mi madre me enseño cómo un pasatiempo, pero no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que la estudiara cómo profesión, ¿por qué?, simplemente porque presumen que tarde o temprano regresaré a casa a ser un mantenido cómo mi hermano Emmett.

**Flashback**

_—Edward, hijo —mi padre me miraba atentamente—. No creo que la música sea productiva laboralmente._

_—Es lo que quiero estudiar —bufé—. Si la gente que estudia filosofía pensara así, ninguna Universidad ofrecería ese programa._

_—¿Sabes cómo vivirás?, ¿cómo te mantendrás?_

_—De hambre no moriré_

_—Respetamos tu decisión, pero no estamos muy de acuerdo con ella, hijo —Esme habló por primera vez._

_—Al fin y al cabo, me mudaré a Seattle a finales de Enero —sonreí triunfante._

**Fin Flashback**

Así que "rompí las reglas" y decidí mudarme a un pequeño edificio viejo cercano a la Universidad, donde me ofrecían una de las habitaciones con balcón del cuarto piso, a un buen precio, incluyendo el servicio de lavandería del pequeño patio del primer piso, que por suerte, tenía tendedero y nadie robaba tu ropa, pues la mayoría de personas que viven ahí, también son estudiantes.

¿No están aburridos de saber toda la mierda de la historia de mi vida? Yo ya comencé a hacerlo, así que hagamos un recuento rápido de estos meses que he estado viviendo lejos de casa, y con el leve espíritu de independencia. Es leve, porque mis padres me ayudan con la mensualidad del sitio donde vivo.

Cómo les decía, tengo pocos amigos. No es que sea a-social, sino que no tengo tiempo de hablar mierda con la gente.

**Flashback**

_—Hola, ¿eres nuevo? —un chico con tonos rubios en el cabello se me acercó a saludar, mientras yo estaba mirando un mapa para ubicar mi salón de clase._

_—Sí, supongo que ya huelo a carne fresca —fruncí mi ceño._

_—¡No te preocupes viejo! Yo también curso por primera vez, pero ya conocía la Universidad antes —dijo sonriendo amablemente—. Mi nombre es Jasper y toco el violín —me tendió la mano y la tomé._

_—Me llamo Edward, y amo el piano_

_—Tendrás suerte —lo miré con cara de interrogación—. Eres bueno con los dedos y a las chicas les gusta eso —movía sugestivamente sus cejas._

**Fin Flashback**

Desde que terminé mi segundo semestre de Música, Jasper se ha convertido en mi principal compañía en la Universidad. No tenía novia, porque las pocas chicas de mi carrera, o estaban ocupadas, o eran lesbianas. Tampoco tenía vecinos, pues el cuarto de al lado aún lo tenían arrendado.

Y regresando al presente, hoy 31 de Diciembre, hablemos de mis "planes" esta noche.

Todo en mi vida era bueno, siempre y cuando me acompañara mi camisa de la suerte. Sí, es la más limpia, hermosa y perfecta camisa entre todas las camisas de mi ropa. ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? Fue una de las pocas cosas que me compré con mi propio dinero. Ustedes saben, la gente ahorra.

Mi apartamento era el 401, y estaba hecho un chiquero. Yo siempre lo mantenía así de lunes a viernes, pero me aburría del mugre y ordenaba los sábados. Y aunque hoy no fuera sábado, aunque sí lo es, arreglaría mi desorden, por el simple hecho de que no recibiría un año nuevo en medio de un chiquero.

Entonces comencé a limpiar mi desorden: limpiar el polvo, barrer el piso, lavar el baño, cambiar sabanas y finalmente, amontonar mi ropa sucia en un cesto para lavarla.

¡¿Pero qué carajos? ¡No podía sucederme esto a mí! ¡Mi camisa favorita estaba sucia! Lo menos que quería hacer esta tarde era ponerme a lavar ropa, pues sabía que era muy difícil que se secara de un día para otro. Pero obviamente no olería a cerdo en año nuevo. Así que baje toda mi ropa sucia al pequeño cuarto de lavado del primer piso.

Salí rápidamente con mi canasta y noté cómo llegaban los típicos tipos de mudanza a meter cajas al apartamento 402. ¡Genial! Tendría un maldito vecino —_o vecina—_. Probablemente a ninguna chica le guste vivir sola en una mierda de edificio cómo este.

Una vez en el cuarto, metí toda mi ropa sucia en la lavadora. Acomodé los botones para comenzar el ciclo de lavado.

—¡Soy un imbécil! ¡No cerré la puerta, ni traje las llaves!

Corrí como pude y llegue a mi apartamento. Noté que ya habían terminado de traer la mudanza. Sin apuros, entre a mi pequeño hueco —_así lo llamo de cariño—_ y busque las llaves cómo loco. Cuando las hallé, cerré mi puerta y me disponía a bajar las escaleras —_¿escaleras? Sí, no hay un puto ascensor para los cinco pisos del edificio_.

Todo iba bien hasta que un imbécil chocó conmigo...

—Lo siento —respondió una voz femenina—. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó una hermosa castaña.

—Uh sí, no es que me hayas roto un brazo o algo por el estilo —le sonreí torcidamente. _¡Buena esa! Ahora debe pensar que soy un idiota._

—¿Sabes dónde queda el cuarto de lavado? —rió angelicalmente.

—Voy para allá, así que te acompaño castaña.

Por un momento se quedo analizando su nuevo apodo. Ya estando allí, me preguntó si podía lavar su poca ropa con la mía. Yo cómo un idiota enamorado a primera vista, accedí.

—Ya sabes... hay que ahorrar agua —cerró nuevamente la tapa de la lavadora—. Debo subir por un momento...

—Edward, me llamo Edward.

—Debo subir Edward, ¿vigilarías que nadie robe mis bragas? —me sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Sentado en el piso, luego de un tonto mareo de ver como daba vueltas la lavadora en los 15 minutos que restaban, decidí levantarme y tender mi ropa, incluida mi camisa favorita.

Todo olía bien limpio y se veía bien. Todo. ¡Excepto mi puta camisa favorita!

—¡Carajo! Esto es el colmo —tenía una mancha negra en toda la parte delantera.

Decidí buscar la prenda negra, causante del desastre. Y en mi ropa no había nada negro. ¿Acaso la ropa de la castaña manchó mi camisa favorita? Comencé a investigar su ropa y ¡ahí estaban! Sus malditas bragas negras habían teñido mi camisa. Cómo ella no bajaba aún, decidí vengarme y tomé las bragas, dispuesto a romperlas.

—¡Oye idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Tratando de romper tus bragas.

—¿Estás drogado o qué? ¡Son mis favoritas!

—¿Ah sí?, pues han manchado mi camisa favorita, así que prenda por prenda, muñeca.

—En primer lugar, no me llames muñeca —arrebató sus bragas de mis manos—. Y en segundo lugar, no te atrevas a romperlas

—Lo más justo es que dejen de existir...

—Bella, mi nombre es Bella.

—Bueno Bella, no sé cómo le harás, pero quiero mi camisa sin manchas antes de la medianoche.

— ¿Qué no tienes más camisas? —arqueó su ceja.

—Sí, pero esta es especial —bufé—. Por cierto, soy tu vecino, el del apartamento 401

Cómo ya había tendido la ropa, tomé mi canasta y salí dispuesto a subir a mi hueco. Llegué cansado cómo un demonio después de tanta escalera. Me bañe y me vestí temporalmente con otra camisa para salir a comprar algo en mi "cena" de fin de año.

Caminé y por suerte, conseguí una pequeña champagne, un delicioso pollo asado, un lindo y suculento postre navideño y unos platos y vasos desechables.

Una vez hechas mis compras, y de caminar por ahí, regresé al edificio a eso de las 10:00 p.m. Subí con mis bolsas, y entré dispuesto a ordenar mi cena en la pequeña mesa que había comprado en esas ventas de garaje de estudiantes.

A la mesa, le tendí un suave mantel blanco. Puse la champagne en la pequeña nevera que tenía, guardé el pollo en el horno microondas —regalo de navidad de mis padres— y acomodé todo, esperando que fuera más tarde, para comer.

Senté mi culo en el único mueble que tenía y me senté a ver la tele. Todo iba bien, hasta que la maldita puerta sonó.

—Te traigo la camisa limpia y seca —estaba Bella con mi camisa en la mano. Pero noté algo extraño en sus ojos...

—Ya era hora, falta media hora para la medianoche —me acerqué más a su rostro, para mirarla bien— ¿Estabas llorando?

— ¿Qué carajos te importa?

—Bueno, trato de ser amable, pero eres una muñeca sin modales.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, estúpido rompe-bragas —acercó su desafiante rostro a mí.

¿Hacia calor? No, eran sus apetitosos labios rosados cerca a mi rostro. Esto de ser soltero afectaba mi cabeza —no quiero aclarar cual—. Podía ver mejor sus ojos cafés, sus labios rosados, sin mejillas rosa y su cabello castaño. Ella también se quedo mirando mis ojos verdes esmeralda con suma atención.

No quería quedar cómo un bobo frente de ella.

—No soy un estúpido rompe-bragas, soy un vengador de camisas manchadas

No sé si lo que dije sonó de lo más estúpido del mundo, pero ella estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—Me haces reír mucho —tomó su mano y se tapó la boca para amortiguar la risa. No sé qué pasó, pero yo también reí con ella— Perdóname, ¿hacemos las paces, Edward? —me tendió su mano.

—No esperaba menos de ti —sonreí y tomé su mano. Cálida y suave junto a la mía. Me pregunto cómo sería alrededor de... ¡Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Bueno, adiós... —se veía titubeante al alejarse de mi puerta.

—Ok.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin movernos, sólo dándonos miradas extrañas y sonriendo uno al otro. ¡No podía esperar más! Bella me encantaba y no aguantaba no pedir un beso suyo. Por miedo a una sonora bofetada, la tomé desprevenida del cuello y la besé apasionadamente.

¡Oh sí! Saben a gloría sus besos. Mis labios se perdían en su boca.

Ella no me detuvo, sino que con su mano, tomó mis cabellos y me acercó más a ella. Por falta de aire, nos separamos.

—¡Wow! —dijo ella.

—Fue genial.

No me esperaba su reacción. Me tomó nuevamente del cuello y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente. Pero no sólo eso, ella tomó impulso y se colgó de mi cuerpo con sus piernas al lado, y su... cerca de mi... ¡Dios! ¡Estaba totalmente duro!

Con mis manos la tomé de los muslos, y afirmé su agarre. La metí en mi apartamento, y cerré ruidosamente la puerta, aun besándonos. Nos faltaba poco para que el aire acabara, así que nos sentamos en mi sofá, de la manera más deliciosa posible: yo sentado y ella con sus piernas a cada lado, moviéndose placenteramente sobre mi amiguito, que estaba tan duro como un pan seco.

No podía correrme como un puberto de 15 años, pero al menos gemí en su boca.

—¡Dios! ¡Detente! No comiences algo que no podremos acabar —le dije jadeando.

— ¿Tienes novia? —mordió su labio.

—No, ¿por qué?

— ¡Qué alivio! —su expresión de alivio me hizo reír mentalmente— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, pero apenas te conozco y no quiero presionarte.

—No te preocupes, no te violaré, ni nada por el estilo —mordió y gimió en el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Pero no puedo soportarlo, me encantas Edward, nunca he hecho algo así con nadie.

— ¿Quieres que mis pantalones revienten? —la besé furiosamente.

— ¿Podrías callarte y hacérmelo? —se restregó nuevamente.

Cómo un loco, la tomé nuevamente por los muslos y nos levantamos del sofá. La lleve a mi habitación, y me acosté debajo de ella, en mi cama, que sonaba cómo el demonio. Ella tomaba mucho la iniciativa. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa y la ayude. Salieron a relucir dos hermosos pechos, resguardados en un brasier fucsia con encaje.

— ¡Qué hermosos! —se sonrojó y rompió los botones de mi camisa rápidamente— ¿Estamos de afán? —sólo se dedico a besarme y sonreir.

—No preguntes y sólo disfrutemos, mi amor...

¡Mátenme ya! ¡Me había llamado amor! Sus palabras y mi gran erección eran mejor que un pavo navideño.

Un poco apurados en el momento, y ya estando solamente en ropa interior, quise arriesgarme más, y simular que la penetraba, quería ponerla tan húmeda cómo fuera posible. No podía ser sólo yo quien estuviera a punto de correrse. Ella respondió con un leve gemido.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó, con sus dedos en el elástico de mis bóxer.

—Es todo tuyo

Liberó mi erección de su apretada celda. Y casi me vengo con lo que hizo a continuación. Tomó su cálida mano y envolvió mi miembro. Subía lentamente y apretaba la punta. Yo sólo cerraba los ojos, apretaba mis manos en las sabanas, y rogaba que no me corriera aún.

— ¡Dios! —gemí— Eso es tan putamente sensual y delicioso...

Ella misma se quito las bragas y se disponía a montarme, pero la detuve al instante

— ¡Espera! No tengo preservativo —busqué rápidamente en un cajón cercano, y ahí estaba, el único _Today_ que disponía.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? —me dijo mientras yo abría el preservativo.

— ¿Qué?

—La tienes grande —apretó nuevamente.

—Deja de hacer eso —gemí y rápidamente coloqué el condón en mi glande, dispuesto a fundar mi arma.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —lo tomó y lo desenrolló lentamente por toda la longitud hasta la base. Una vez listo, no esperó mucho y se sentó en mi hinchado miembro.

— ¡Dios! Esto se siente bien —sonreí cómo un imbécil.

Ella tomó impulso y manejaba la situación. Me montaba deliciosamente. Subía y bajaba, y volvía a hacerlo de adelante hacia atrás. Yo ayudé un poco, y la tome de las caderas y la impulsaba rápidamente. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos sonaban y se rozaban. Cualquier toque resultaba eléctrico. Nos besábamos y decidí cambiar de posición, también quería embestirla duro.

Ella no rechistó cuando la deje debajo, pero parece que la cama sí, pues no dejaba de sonar con cada movimiento, así que decidí no prestarle atención.

— ¿Puedo? —Me asintió y rápidamente quite su sostén, revelando dos cumbres, con el tamaño, forma y color putamente perfectos para mí. Una sola cabía perfectamente en mi mano.

Tomé sus piernas y las puse en mis hombros. La penetré lo más profundo que pude y ella se retorcía de placer. Mientras nos movíamos rítmicamente, me acerque a sus pezones, y empecé a succionarlos y besarlos para darle más placer.

Ya estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Así que la estimulé aún más con mis dedos, mientras no dejaba de introducirme en ella.

— ¡Argg! —gritaba de deseo— ¡Tus dedos son mágicos!

En ese momento, recordé las sabias palabras de Jasper: _Eres bueno con los dedos y a las chicas les gusta eso._

—Toco el piano, Bella.

Ella arqueó su espalda y la penetré desde otro ángulo. ¡Creo que podía sentir el cielo!

—Corrámonos juntos, amor —podía sentir como estrechaba aún más a mi amiguito allí dentro.

—Como tú digas muñeca...

La tome de las manos, me acerqué a sus labios, los besé. Creo que sudaba. La sentí estrechar por última vez mi miembro y gimió fuertemente. Yo, reprimí el sonido de mi fuerte orgasmo en el hueco de su cuello, mientras me venía.

— ¡No puede ser! —grité de repente al ver el reloj.

— ¿Se rompió el preservativo? —preguntó ansiosamente.

— ¡No! Ya faltan quince minutos para año nuevo, Bella.

Rió sonoramente, mientras que yo salía de su cuerpo.

—Eso fue maravilloso Edward —me besó—. Gracias

— ¿Por qué llorabas, preciosa?

—Es mi primer año nuevo lejos de casa y mi mamá murió hace poco.

—Lo siento —limpié una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla.

—Es duro al principio, pero quiero salir adelante por ella.

—Y por ti, mi amor —me reprendí internamente—. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

—Claro, chico rompe-bragas —sonrió.

Nos levantamos y arreglamos un poco el desorden de mi cama.

— ¿Quieres pasar año nuevo conmigo? —le pregunté.

— ¿Enserio? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Claro que sí, castaña —le besé la punta de la nariz.

— ¿No es sólo por lastima?

—Nop —remarqué la p.

—Acepto

Por suerte, aún no me había colocado mi camisa favorita, pues habría terminado sin un botón. Nos sentamos en la mesita y yo empecé a servir la "gran cena" para ella. Saque los platos y vasos, y le repartí pollo, postre y le serví un poco de champagne. Comimos tranquilamente, tomados de la mano. Ya faltando 5 minutos para ser las doce de la noche y darnos el "feliz año nuevo", nos levantamos de la mesita, y le tapé los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? —reía suavemente.

—Quiero que veas algo...

La conduje despacio al pequeño balcón, que estaba un poco oculto detrás de una gruesa cortina. Se podía oír ya el típico conteo regresivo de la gente. Le destapé los ojos, y la abracé por detrás, besando su cuello. Quedo estupefacta al ver los hermosos fuegos pirotécnicos que saludaban al año nuevo.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella —la miré dulcemente.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward —me besó de igual manera.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi vecina mancha-camisas a ser mi novia? —le pregunté con los fuegos pirotécnicos y el alboroto de la gente, cómo testigo.

—Claro que sí, mi estúpido rompe-bragas

Así es, desde allí, no pasaría más tiempo solo. Ella resultó yendo a mi misma Universidad, y nos amábamos cada día más. Todas las cosas se cumplen, si prometes y te esfuerzas por cumplirlas, así sean deseos de cumpleaños, regalos de navidad, o momentos tan mágicos en familia en año nuevo.

¿Ya dijiste "Feliz Año Nuevo? Yo sí, a la mujer de mi vida

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me encanto! ¡Creo que jamás me había sentido orgullosa de un One-Shoot mio! <em>****_¿Me dejan un review? Si gustan xD Gracias y nos vemos pronto!_**

**_TheDC1809_**


End file.
